Helga Pataki
Helga Geraldine Pataki is a rough and cynical girl who puts on a mean, tomboyish front, making her the fourth grade bully. She constantly bullies Arnold to hide her true feelings of love for him, which is obsessive to the point where she has made many shrines dedicated to him. She is an academically-gifted student and a talented writer of poetry for her age. She occasionally expresses interest in pursuing the latter as a career. Despite this, she is neglected by her parents and often disrespectively calls them by their first names because she does not think they are worthy of being called "Mom" and "Dad". Her alcoholic mother, Miriam, is usually depressed, forgetful, struggling to stay conscious, and frequently drinking "smoothies" and "coffee". Helga relates very poorly to her. Her father, Bob, a successful pager salesman, who suffers from workaholism, rarely notices her existence, favoring her over-achieving, neurotic college-aged sister Olga, who Helga rarely gets along with. Helga does not really see him as her father, seeing as he is a horrible one. He never listens to Helga. Helga is also known for her catchword, "criminy!", which she normally exclaims when stressed. Helga resents her older sister Olga, a perfectionist.10 Although Helga will do her best to avoid unnecessary contact with Olga, she has shown feeling of love for her sister from time to time, as in the episode "Olga Gets Engaged", when she intervenes on Olga's behalf, saving her from what would have been a bad marriage,11 and "Big Sis" when she reveals her jealousy of Olga's relationship with Lila. In the episode "Quality Time" it's revealed that she hates corn and is allergic to strawberries they give her hives.12 In The Jungle Movie, she is shown to have an extensive video library of Arnold which she and Phoebe convince Gerald to use for the contest for the class field trip that Arnold hoped to win to search for his parents, which proves successful. During the trip Helga attempts to express her true feelings to Arnold who was not in the right frame of mind to hear it at the time and left abruptly leaving Helga heartbroken to the point she ripped up the picture of Arnold in her locket which she discards along with the fragments in the river. She briefly becomes angry at Arnold though after the class is captured by Lasombra and she sees Arnold crying while looking at a picture of his parents she forgives him and reaches for her locket only for her to remember she discarded it but finds that it and Arnold's torn picture was recovered and repaired by Brainy. She convinces Gerald in helping her free Arnold so they could reach the Green Eyes before Lasombra got there first. Together with Arnold and Gerald they manage to find the Green Eyes. Helga also comes up with the idea to use her locket to replace the Corazon which was lost while they were struggling with Lasombra, which activates the mechanism to release the cure to the sleeping sickness curing the afflicted Green Eyes and Arnold's parents. While she was attempting to retrieve her locket Arnold thanked her for all she did and returns her feelings, resulting in them kissing, only to be interrupted by Gerald. At the end of the movie when she, Arnold, Gerald and Pheobe were walking to school Arnold tries to hold her hand but she reverted to her old ways but secretly liked that Arnold made that attempt. Credits Movies Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Hey Arnold! film series Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Characters created by Craig Bartlett Category:Tomboys Category:Blonde Characters Category:Female characters Category:Preteens Category:Females Category:Simpsons Characters Category:4th Grade Students Category:Bullies Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Poetics Category:Characters with Monobrows